I Don't Think We are in Missouri anymore Jim
by DanniV
Summary: A storm on the river transports Huck Finn & Jim into the world of Oz. Here they meet characters from "In Cold Blood", "The Great Gatsby", & "The Scarlet Letter" as they try to find the Wizard & a way home. Everyone has a secret, a past, and a desire to make a change. Alone they are helpless. But together maybe, just maybe, they can get their hearts' desire. But at what cost?


This was a story I wrote as an English Class Final Project. We had to create a product that combined all the stories we read that year in class. I just loved the idea of Huck as Dorothy in blue plaid with his trusty Toto (Jim) at his side. The rest kind of fell into place from there. For your ease of reading I have provided the characters and their origins.

Characters (in order of appearance):

Dorothy: Huck from _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _by Mark Twain

Toto: Jim from _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _by Mark Twain

The Munchkins: Nancy Clutter and Holcomb townsfolk from _In Cold Blood_ by Truman Capote

Scarecrow: Daisy Buchanan from _The Great Gatsby _by F. Scott Fitzgerald

Cowardly Lion: Arthur Dimmesdale from _The Scarlet Letter _by Nathaniel Hawthorne

Tin Man: Perry Smith from _In Cold Blood _by Truman Capote

The Wizard: Mr. Hopper from _The Minister's Black Veil _by Nathaniel Hawthorne

The Wicked Witch of the West: Roger Chillingworth from _The Scarlet Letter _by Nathaniel Hawthorne

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I just like to take them off the shelf from time to time to play with them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Don't Think We're in Missouri Anymore Jim<strong>

The sun dawned on a quiet still day. It was the calm before the storm – for everything was about to change. A raft was drifting down the river with a Negro sitting keeping watch. His eyes looked around like a watchdog guarding a secret, and he was. He was a runaway slave. He would be sold if he was found.

Seeing that the sun was rising he looked towards the covered part of the raft. He moved into the covered section where a foot was just in view. The foot stirred as the slave disappeared inside the enclosure.

Voices drifted across the water, "Jim you really shouldn't have taken my shift again. It just ain't right. I'm running too."

That statement belonged to one Huckleberry Finn. He walked out into the sunshine and stretched. Huck was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt. He was a young boy running away from the confines of society.

Jim and he had become good friends on the river and Huck can't imagine letting Jim's owner take him back.

"It's no problem Huck, I see a storm coming, you ain't gonna be getting any sleep tonight."

Huck looked around but couldn't see any storms coming so he just chalked it up to Jim's superstitions.

They sat silently eating a cold breakfast and the day passed as home drifted farther and father away. Though he would barely admit it himself, Huck missed home. He thoughts kept drifting to his Aunt, "She only tried to do right by me," he thinks to himself. But he quickly pushed those thoughts from his head.

Almost an hour before sundown, just as Jim predicted, dark ominous clouds formed above them and started to pelt them with big fat raindrops. The wind began to switch and the raft to pitch, and suddenly the hinges of the covered part of the raft started to unhitch.

Jim and Huck tried to paddle to shore but a big gust of wind lifted the raft off the water and sent them spinning through the air.

"Hold on Huck," Jim said pushing Huck against the raft and holding him securely with his weight.

It seemed like eternity as they thrashed and spun in that storm. When Huck finally felt ground beneath him he laid his head down and passed out from shear exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Drowsy and sore from the night's events, Huck didn't like the idea of waking up when he felt Jim shaking his shoulder.<p>

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Huck 'et up! 'Here spirits! I see em with my own eyes. Little spirits!"

"Oh Jim," Huck says opening his eyes only a slit. But that slit takes in enough scenery to make him bolt up right.

"Jim, we're not in Missouri anymore," Huck whispered, almost begging Jim to laugh and tell him he was wrong.

"Look," Jim says pointing down the path a little ways. The head of a girl was peering around a tree, her eyes filled with surprise. But determination mixed with kindness filled them as she stepped onto the path and walked the short distance to greet them.

"Are you good boys or bad boys?" she asked cautiously.

"We just travelen through ma'am. We don't mean no harm," Huck said, annoyed that she had to ask if he was a good boy or a bad boy.

"Well in that case we welcome you to Holcomb. We are having a social, would you care to join us?"

Huck's stomach growled at the mention of food as he nodded his head 'yes'.

Jim was still looking around nervously "Who we?" he asked, his eyes darting from bush to bush.

Looking around, the girl laughed, "Oh look at my manners. I'm Nancy. Children come out its okay, where are your manners we are supposed to be the "friendliest" town around."

Children came prancing out in their Sunday's best, crowding around the strange new comers. A group of girls performed a ballet and a shy group of boys presented Huck with a lollypop that he quickly popped in his mouth. Huck and Jim danced the afternoon into dusk, forgetting to worry about trying to figure out where they were and why neither had ever heard of Holcomb.

* * *

><p>The children started to head home as dinner grew near. Jim and Huck realized they had nowhere to go. There was no river to push their raft to and float away. They were in the middle of a park with no sight of any type of water for miles. Huck walked over to Nancy to ask how to get to the river.<p>

"Why would you want to get to the river?" she said puzzled, "Why not stay here in Holcomb? We love new people."

"Thanks," Huck said a little nervously, "but we really need to be moving on."

"Well if you insist," she said sadly, "it would take a long time to get to the river by foot but if you don't mind hitching there is a boat dock about a day's drive from here. It's a little pricey but fair, Wizard's Boats is the name of the place."

"We don't have any money," Huck said sadly.

"Well that's okay. Just tell him Nancy sent you. I taught his cousin to cook cherry pies last week. He owes me one. He'll make you pay your way but usually, but that's just a few errands around the town. No big deal."

"Wizard's Boats?" Huck thought. "It sounds like something out of one of Tom's games." But not one to argue with a helping hand he asked, '"How do we get there?"

"Well it's really quite simple. Just follow the yellow row of daises until you reach the highway. There's only one road out of town so you can just follow the yellow stripes on the road after that," she said pointing to a winding row of daises long the side of the road, "It's the first thing after about 60 miles. If you're lucky you can hitch a ride. You'll know it when you see it. Now I need to get home I'm cooking dinner and I'm already late. Oh, I almost forgot, look out for this man. He is really scary. Name is Chillingworth I believe. He has been liven in a town near the river. I have been hearing some really weird stuff about him. Stay away from him and you will be fine. It was nice to meet you both." With these parting words she turned and ran off down the street.

"What you think Jim?" Huck asked quietly.

Jim shrugged as he went to grab the raft. Lifting it over his head he made it three steps before putting it down. Looking at each other and then the raft, they sighed sadly.

"We are gonna have to leave it."

"Yessirre," Jim agreed.

Grabbing a few empty sacks out of the raft, they packed what they could carry. They didn't bother with food because there was corn stocks as far as the eye could see. Taking one last look at their home for the past month they slung their bags over their backs and walked slowly over to the first daisy.

Looking down at it, Huck smiled at the absurdity of what he was about to do. But with nowhere else to go in this weird new world. He adjusted his pack and followed the row of yellow daises. As Jim and Huck followed the daises Huck muttered, "We're off to see the Wizard."

Jim just nodded as he followed Huck down the yellow row of daises. They followed the daises until they got to the highway. Sure enough it was the only one around. There were no roads to mistake for another. And so they walked into the sinking sun.

* * *

><p>They slept under the stars on the side of the road that night and started out that morning. As they walked, a car approached them from behind and slowed. The car slowed to a stop next to them and a lady got out calling after them.<p>

"Hey you boys need a ride?" the finely dressed lady asked, "Where are you going?

"To see the Wizard…about a boat. Why you want to know?"

"Why do you want a boat?" she asked with an innocently confused look on her face.

"To get away from here, we ain't supposed to be in these parts," was all he said.

"You think the Wizard could help me too?" she asked, as hope seemed to bubble out of her.

"Help you how?" Huck asked starting to wonder about the mental state of this random woman.

"You don't know me, but I can be a little ditzy. If he can get you out of here," she waved her hands around, "surely he is smart enough to help me. I can give you a ride? How far is it?"

Thinking quickly Huck realized that with her help they could get to the Wizard faster then if they walked. She was a little weird but Jim and he could dump her once they got to the wizard. "Yes ma'am I'm sure he could help you. If you give us a ride we can ask him. He owes a friend of ours a favor."

"Well that's grand. Hop in the backseat."

Throwing their stuff behind the woman they got in the car.

"My name is Daisy," she said.

"I'm Huck, and this is Jim," Huck said awkwardly.

Starting the car Daisy smiled at Huck and Jim in the rearview mirror, "We're off to see the Wizard boys," and then they sped off into the afternoon sun.

They drove in silence for a while then they saw a lone man lying on the side of the road. He looked like he was in pain so they stopped to see what was wrong. Getting out of the car they ran over to him. He was grasping his leg and moaning something bout a man named Dick.

"Stupid Dick, I knew we shouldn't have split up look at the mess I'm in."

Huck approached him slowly, "Hey sir, you alright? What's wrong with your leg?"

Daisy, not being too smart, ran up to the guy and knelt down beside him.

Seeing a pretty girl must have shocked the man out of his mumbling and he looked up in fright until he realized they weren't going to hurt him. "Do any of you have any aspirin? My leg is killing me I can't move. Please give me some aspirin for my leg."

Running back to the car Daisy pulled some aspirin out of her purse and handed it to the man.

"Thanks," he said chomping down on the pills happily. Soon the pain subsided. He was a little wobbly but he was able to stand and move around.

"Where you going?" Daisy asked the man kindly.

"I really don't know. No plans really. I need to get out of town. I could really use a doctor to talk too. I don't think I have a heart. However, I really just need to get away from the city right now. I might head up river."

"Well we are heading to 'Wizard's Boats' these boys here need to get up river too. You can't walk in your condition. We can give you a ride. The Wizard is going to help these boys get a boat and me become smarter."

"How is he going to do that?" the man asked slightly amused but genuinely interested in the free ride.

"Well he sounds like he would know where I could get some help; maybe he knows a brain doctor, or something. I'm sure he could help you find someone for your heart."

"Well thank you ma'am," the man said sincerely, "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"What's yours name?" asked Huck who had been previously quiet.

"Perry."

"We should be going," Jim said quietly to Huck as he looked at the sky, it was already late afternoon and they needed to be getting along.

"Well let's go see the wonderful Wizard," Perry said with a laugh as they all headed to the car.

* * *

><p>The group drove along talking quietly about this and that. Huck talked about his friend Tom back home and some adventures they had been on. Daisy thought his stories were mesmerizing. Perry would often add an intelligent sounding comment here and there. But as Huck quickly discovered, if one thought about Perry's comments there wasn't much to them. Huck pitied the man. He could tell how badly Perry wanted to be intelligent. Maybe he should go with Daisy to get a brain. His heart seemed fine. He was a very emotional guy…he cried twice during the five-hour drive before dinner.<p>

They entered a very old looking part of town. It almost looked historical, Daisy said with a laugh. The road ran into a dark forest. Huck thought it looked a little dangerous, but when Jim started going on about spirits in the woods and how they shouldn't go through, Huck's fear was replaced with annoyance.

"It will be fine Jim; no spirits will get us in this car," Daisy said happily patting the dashboard. On that note they drove into the tunnel of dark trees.

"I wonder what kind of animals are out there," Daisy said as they heard a wolf howl in the distance.

Amused with her obvious discomfort, Perry replied coolly, "Oh nothing too bad I'm sure. The worse there will be are some grizzly bears. They can be dangerous you know. I read about it in a book."

Catching on to what Perry was doing, Huck added, "Yeah I heard about those bears, and some lions and tigers too."

"Oh my," Daisy gasped, "Lions and Tigers and Bears?"

"Indeed ma'am," Huck said in with a smile.

Jim sat quietly mumbling about spirits in the woods.

Huck mind started to wander as they drove through that dark forest. He thought about home and his aunt. He just kept telling himself, "She thinks you're dead. She has probably forgotten about you." But part of him knew that she hadn't forgotten him. And if he was honest with himself, he missed her too. He liked that little farm and that overbearing town.

He was jerked from his thoughts as Daisy swerved barely missing a man in the middle of the street. They all leaped out of the car and ran to him. He lay on the street staring up at the sky. His left arm was flung over his chest, his hand over his heart.

"What were you doing in the middle of the road?" Daisy asked indignantly.

Huck and Perry sparred her annoyed looks, both their thoughts clear on their faces, "women."

Turning from Daisy to kneel beside the man, "Sir, are you hurt? Sir, can you hear me?"

"Yes," was all he said.

Not sure which question the answer was in response to, Huck asked again, "Sir you hurt?"

"I'm fine don't you worry."

Looking the man up and down, Huck noticed that though he wore expensive clothing, he was skeletal and ill looking.

"Sir, you don't look very well," Daisy said stating the obvious.

Huck rolled his eyes again before asking, "Where you going sir?

"Away," he said dramatically flinging his right arm over his head, "I'm on a quest."

"A quest for what?" Perry asked speaking to the man for the first time, "Treasure? Gold?"

"No. No, those are earthly rewards; I'm in search of courage. You see I was raised to tell the truth and preach to my parish to tell the truth while I myself am caught in a lie. I don't have the courage to set myself free by confessing."

Huck's ears perked at this. "You can't get in trouble if you confess?" He had never heard of this before.

"No son, only in heaven. We all must face our earthly punishments so we may be worthy to live with our God in heaven after our death. But we can take comfort in knowing God will forgive us when we join his kingdom."

"Why ain't you confessed then?" Huck asked genuinely interested even though they were talking religion.

"Because I have no courage, even thought this sin is slowly killing me," the man said sadly.

"Come on man, if you haven't gotten caught why would you want to confess?" Perry's tone was laced with sarcasm and belittlement but his eyes spoke the truer question, 'Why should I?'

"So I won't be damned forever."

"The courage to tattle on yourself is going to save you?" Huck asked skeptically.

"Yes," the man said with conviction mixed with fear in his eyes.

Daisy, who had wandered off to check her make-up while the men talked, came back over as Huck finished speaking. "Well sir, I have one more spot in my car. We are going to see a Wizard. He is really smart and is helping get these boys home, find me a brain, and this man a heart. I'm sure he can help you with your courage," Daisy finished very satisfied with her brilliant plan.

"A thousand thanks ma'am, I will join you on your quest."

"Well I'm Daisy," she said eyeing his attractive figure.

"I'm Huck and this is Jim."

"And I'm Perry," Perry said just as he heard sirens on the horizons, "Let's get moving folks," he said quickly, herding them towards the car.

"To the wizard," Perry said laughing uncomfortably.

"To the wizard," Daisy agreed in a singsong voice as she started the car.

* * *

><p>As they drove out of the forest and into the light, a pair of eyes followed them down the road. Once they were over the hill and out of sight, a man stepped out of the shadows. He had a curved back and an evil look in his eyes. "So he thinks he can get away from me," the man mumbled to himself. "He shall never escape me, we shall meet again Dimmesdale, at the poppy fields. " With this remark he disappeared in a puff of smoke, his evil laugh lay stagnate in the air.<p>

The troop of travelers drove on in ignorant bliss toward the wizard, not knowing what awaited them. They laughed and sang road songs that Perry had learned in the travels. Perry and Daisy took turns driving through the night. All was going well. The way Huck figured, they would be to Wizard's Boats by nightfall.

"Look," Daisy said excitedly about a two hours later.

The boys followed the path of her finger and saw a sign, "Wizard's Boats 2 miles."

"We'll be on the river soon Jim, just you watch," Huck said happily.

"I 'ope so Huck," Jim said, but he didn't sound so sure.

The air buzzed with happy energy as they all discussed their lives after they met the wizard.

"I'll know what to do in tight situations. My friends won't talk down to me," Daisy said hopefully.

"I'll be a good human being and be able to help people instead of hurt them," Perry said sadly.

"I'll live for ever in heaven and get rid of this horrible pain in my chest," Dimmesdale said with a smile.

"Look at detour," Huck said.

Sure enough a sign written in brand-new paint read, "Short-cut to Wizard's Boats Turn Here." It led down into a field of beautiful flowers. Turning the car into the pathway Daisy stopped the car and got out. The four men starred after her in confusion.

"Well come on," she said, "we can't ruin the flowers by driving on them, we are going to walk, it's not far its right there," she said pointing across to a boathouse.

Huck, who had hated being cooped up in the car, jumped out and started running through the field jumping and falling, then getting up, he would start running again. The rest followed at a slower more dignified pace. Dimmesdale and Perry took the lead as Huck started to slow down.

Jim watched Huck with a careful eye, sensing something was wrong. Sure enough, Huck sank to the ground as if he had fainted. Jim ran to him just as Daisy collapsed behind him.

"What the devil is going on?" Perry cursed limping over to the fallen Daisy.

Dimmesdale, pushing Perry away, lowered his ear to her mouth, "She is breathing. It appears that she is sleeping," he said shocked at his own discovery.

"Well if she is sleeping wake her up," Perry said thinking himself quite logical.

"They will not wake," Dimmesdale said shaking Daisy's sleeping form lightly.

"Huck es 'sleep, 'e won't wake."

"Let's carry them," it must be this field Dimmesdale said.

Just as he said this, an explosion of smoke came out of thin air a few feet from them. As the smoke cleared, Dimmesdale shouted in shock, "Chillingworth? Why are you here?"

Laughing, the man named Chillingworth came sauntering over with a glint in his eyes, "You honestly thought that I would let you get away – after what you did to me?"

"What did I ever do to you? I thought you were my friend!"

"You left my wife with child then hid behind her accusers as she suffered. If I cannot see you punished by the laws, then I must punish you myself. You will never be rid of me until the day you die Mr. Dimmesdale. All the people you care for will die. Starting with these companions of yours."

While Chillingworth had been speaking Jim had snuck around and picked up Huck, and Daisy under his arms. He caught Perry's eye who was standing behind Chillingworth. With a quick nod he yelled," Run!"

Perry pushed Chillingworth from behind and took off grabbing Dimmesdale's arm running after Jim. As they reached the edge of the patch of flowers Daisy and Huck started to wake up. Jim put them down telling them to run. But Dimmesdale told them they could slow down because Chillingworth was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Huck asked confused.

Rubbing his leg, Perry glared at Dimmesdale who was staring off in shock, "This coward almost got us killed."

"What?"

"He knocked up some guy's wife and now the guy is going to kill all of us because of it."

"Golly," Daisy said in fright.

"Let's keep moving," Jim said, "the boat house es 'ight 'ere."

"Then we can separate," Perry said angrily as he stomped off towards the boat shop.

The rest followed quietly behind.

* * *

><p>This wasn't just any boat shop. It was huge with hundreds of boats lining the walls.<p>

"Golly, this is amazing," Daisy gasped as she caught sight of it.

"It is indeed ma'am," Dimmesdale said quietly so as not to annoy Perry.

Just then a pretty receptionist walked up to them, "Can I help you?"

"We are here to see the

Wizard," Daisy said happily.

"The Wizard isn't seeing anyone today," she said with a smile, "you will have to come back tomorrow."

"But we need to see him," Mr. Dimmesdale said urgently," It's a matter of life and death."

"I'm sorry sir, but it simply isn't possible. Now, I must ask you all to leave." The lady turned on her heals and walked away.

"Wait," Huck called after her, "tell the Wizard we are friends of Nancy. He owes her a favor."

"I will tell him but I don't believe he will want to see you."

"Thank you kindly ma'am," Perry said with a smile.

The odd group waited quietly in the show room as the woman went behind the counter and into the backroom.

Perry was glaring daggers at Dimmesdale while Daisy starred off into space. Huck paced slowly back and forth stopping mid step as the lady returned.

"The Wizard will see you, but make it quick he is a busy man."

"Yes'um," Huck said quietly before rushing after her into the dark back room.

The receptionist closed the door behind them, cutting off the comforting feeling of the shiny boats.

"Who dare bother me?" came an eerie voice but they could see no source.

Daisy, never one to be rude, quickly supplied their names, "Well I'm Daisy, this is Huck and Jim, and this is Perry and Dimmesdale. We need your help."

"My help? You dare to ask for my help?" Just then a figure stepped out of the shadows. The man's face was covered by a black curtain, while he was dressed in a black robe from head to toe. No skin could be seen on the man.

"Yes sir, Huck and Jim need to get home. I need to be smarter, Perry needs a heart, and Dimmesdale needs cour…"

"Silence woman! I know what you all seek; this veil allows me to see into your souls." Looking at Huck and Jim he said, "I can see your deepest desires and…" Looking from Dimmesdale to Perry he whispered, "…your closest held secrets."

They all stood silent as this veiled man glared through them and into their souls. Finally he turned from them and they released a collective breath none of them knew they were holding.

"I will help you all, because that is my purpose in life. But you must do something for me."

"Yes…?" Perry asked impatiently.

"You must bring me the medicine bag of the man called Chillingworth."

They all froze at the name.

"Who sir?" Huck asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Chillingworth. You must bring me his medicine bag. He is a great threat to all that is good in this world. I care greatly about this town and those surrounding it. He carries out his work through medicine. Without that bag, he is helpless. Bring it to me and I will help you. Now be gone. I have work to do."

With these dismissing words he turned and left them to be escorted out by the pretty receptionist.

They all stood dumbstruck staring at each other.

"Dimmesdale should go get it, he knows him anyway. Besides he owes us since he almost got us killed."

"No we will stick together," Huck said, "there is safety in numbers."

"How do we find him?" Daisy asked.

"I think he will find us if his promise is true," Dimmesdale said quietly.

"So we just wait?" Perry asked.

"Yes we do," Dimmesdale replied.

* * *

><p>They decided that the best place to wait was far from prying eyes. They walked down the riverbank looking for a secluded field. Though the mood was tense, Huck was content to walk barefoot through the water, happy to be near the river again. He fished while the adults made a fire. As the fish cooked they all sat in silence all listening for the sound of approaching footsteps. However they knew when he came, they would have no warning of his approach. The sky grew dark and the air cool. The group, though unspeaking and angry with each other, moved closer to the fire and each other for warmth.<p>

One by one they drifted off into sleep. Huck was the last to close his eyes. As he drifted off he wondered if Chillingworth would ever appear and if this wasn't all one big joke set up by Tom…but then he was off to walking in a dreamland far from the river shore where he lay. Sound asleep he didn't hear Chillingworth as he crept from the forest and into their camp.

Scanning the campsite he spotted Dimmesdale, but his eyes finally rested on Huck. Slinking over he knelt beside Huck's sleeping body. He reached into his medicine bag and pulled out a vile of a bluish liquid.

"You will suffer," Dimmesdale whispered, "you will pay for what you have done to me," whether he meant the wrongs committed against him as a husband or he was blaming Dimmesdale for the monster he had become, not even Chillingworth was sure.

Chillingworth reached for Huck's chin lightly pressing down on the sides of the jaw to open his mouth. He uncorked the bottle and tilted it slightly, gripping it firmly.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. I don't want to hurt you Chillingworth." a voice said from behind him.

Chillingworth just smiled, not even bothering to turn around, "Dimmesdale, if you touch me I will kill him, all I need to do is tip the bottle."

"Yeah but I have your bag," Perry said from beside the fire, "you kill him I will destroy you bag."

Chillingworth froze. Slowly he turned his head to look towards Perry who was sure enough standing over the fire with the bag, "What is this boy to you?" Chillingworth said with a laugh, "you have no heart, why should you care for him? You don't need the wizard, I will help you. Just give me back the bag and left me finish my job here. I will keep you safe from the law."

Huck now awake, lay ridged in Chillingworth's grasp, unable to break free or close his mouth. His eyes darted to Perry's face. He could see Perry's mind working behind his eyes as he contemplated Chillingworth's offer. There was a longing for freedom that only Chillingworth could offer, but a tinge of regret and a desire for forgiveness twinkled in his eyes as they sparkled in the firelight, "No, Chillingworth, I have too much blood on my hands to add the boy's as well. Let him go, and I'll let walk away."

"You have made a horrible mistake sir," Chillingworth said as he turned back to Huck, "goodbye boy," he said as he tilted the vile.

A body slammed against Chillingworth and the two tumbled into the fire pit away from Huck. Huck jumped away retching the contents of his dinner on the sand, but no liquid had touched him. He noticed Daisy's soprano shrieks mixing with those of Dimmesdale's agonizing screams behind him. Turning quickly, he was in time to see Jim and Perry pulling Dimmesdale out of the fire and laying him on the ground. His clothing was burnt to cinders by the time they were able to smother the flames.

He lay motionless besides the occasional whimper or moan. Chillingworth had crawled out on his own but passed out after dragging himself to safety. While Perry and Jim tried to tend to Dimmesdale, Daisy, finally using some of her own common sense, dragged Chillingworth over to a tree and tied him up with some fishing line Huck had had in his pack.

The small group huddled around Dimmesdale on the ground. They all knew without saying, it wasn't looking promising. Dimmesdale was too badly hurt. The air smelt of burnt flesh as they sat in silence waiting with Dimmesdale as he swam in and out of consciousness. Daisy ran to her car and taking one of her shirt ripped it and drenched it in the river before laying the strips on Dimmesdale's burnt skin. They sat quietly like this for an hour, taking turns refreshing the cool scraps of fabric Daisy had provided.

Finally Dimmesdale blinked his eyes and looked around at them, "I must confess. I must confess," he said trying to grab Huck's arm, "you must hear me."

"What is it Dimmesdale? What do you need to say?" Daisy asked while bring a cup of water to his lips.

He drank a few sips before continuing, "I committed adultery. I bore a daughter. I let the woman and her daughter live in shame because of my actions, Chillingworth was right I deserve to be punished."

"No. Hush now Dimmesdale, save your strength," Daisy said replacing his cool compresses.

"No. You don't understand. You can't understand. I…I…"

"The lady said hush man," Perry said quietly waving the others way from the makeshift bed they had made.

Perry got down really close to Dimmesdale ear, "I understand the need to confess. I have committed far greater sins then adultery. I've killed…in cold blood. But, if there is no hope for you then I am a lost cause."

"You must confess, you must and you can be forgiven. If you truly seek forgiveness the Lord will comfort you but you must suffer the punishments of this world or he will not welcome you."

"Why should I care, I have no heart. I killed them for no reason. I'll go to jail."

"Everyone has a heart. It is one of god's greatest gifts."

"There is something wrong with people like me who do the things that I have done."

"Your heart is the part of you telling you that. It is there my friend. Listen to it. It is I who is lacking. I have no courage. I was too afraid to face my punishment and now I shall die and face my father with out any repentance to show him."

"Man, you jumped a killer and wrestled him into the fire to keep him away from the boy. You have some very twisted opinion of courage if that isn't it," Perry said with a sad laugh.

"Your eyes may see more clearly then mine. Give me your forgiveness for my sins if I deserve them."

"Man I ain't the one to be…" he stopped staring into the desperate eyes of the man before him. "I forgive you if my forgiveness means anything."

"Thank you dear friend, I go to face my father now. I await his judgment," these words spoken Dimmesdale closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

Perry kneeling beside him wept. His body shook silently as the others ran over, "He's dead," Perry said to the others. Daisy lay a hand on his shoulder comforting him as Jim pulled a blanket over Dimmesdale's body. Huck just stood in shock, staring at the man who had died saving him.

They all stood around the body quietly mourning when they heard moaning from behind them. Chillingworth had woken up in great pain. He struggled but was unable to break free.

Perry stormed over to Chillingworth, "He is dead. Are you happy? He is dead. He died protecting us from you. You monster! Why do the monsters like us live while the nice people die. First the Clutters and now Dimmesdale. If there is a God you and me would be dead and they would be alive," Perry, livid with rage screamed.

"He's dead? Dimmesdale is dead?"

"Yes, he died because of you!"

Chillingworth's gaze darted from Dimmesdale's lifeless body to Perry's face back to Dimmesdale. His body started to convulse as he coughed. Blood started to trickle down his lip as he sat there in horror. As quickly as it began, it was over and his head fell down against his lifeless body.

"What happened?" Huck asked confused.

"He had no reason to live anymore. He was so obsessed with punishing Dimmesdale that it became his life. Without Dimmesdale he has no reason to live," Daisy said quietly.

Huck and Perry spun on her surprised at what she had just said. Her dainty hand flew to her mouth as she too realized what she had said.

"That sounded smart," Perry said with a sad smile.

An embarrassed smile crossed her face before the reality set in again and they all were plunged back into sadness.

"We have the bag," Huck said quietly, noticing it for the first time. We can give it to the Wizard."

"Yes we can," Perry said with no enthusiasm.

They buried Dimmesdale by the riverside marking his grave with a simple rock on which they carved, "The most courageous of us all". When they turned back to Chillingworth's body all that remanded was a black puddle of mud.

"The wicked Chillingworth is dead, Dimmesdale, you lover and daughter are safe, rest in peace," Perry said before following the others back up the river's edge to the Wizard's boathouse with the medicine bag in hand.

* * *

><p>"We want to see the Wizard," Huck said coldly to the receptionist not even stopping as he, Jim, Daisy, and Perry walked straight back into the Wizard's office.<p>

The veiled wizard sat behind a desk reading paper work as they burst in. Huck marched up to his desk and calmly placed the bloody medicine bag on top of the Wizard's white papers.

"Thank you for this," he said placing the medicine bag behind his desk, "Well I do believe I promised you my help."

"I will not be needing your help sir," Daisy said confidently, "These past few days proved I can be smart if I want too. I am going back to school. I think I want to be come a nurse," having said her peace Daisy stepped back.

"I won't be needing you either," Perry said sadly mixed with barely controlled anger and a bit of fear, "I have a heart and I'm going to follow it," taking a breath he smiled sadly to himself and with a deep breath he looked back at the Wizard, straight into his veiled eyes, "I will be needing your phone though, I have a call I need to make. Do you know the number for the city police station?"

The Wizard nodded his head not asking any questions.

Huck rested his hand on Perry's shaking back in reassurance.

Turning to the Huck, Wizard asked though he already knew the answer, "And you boy, do you still require my help?"

Just some paper, so I can write a letter," he said looking up at Jim. Jim smiled at him with a nod, "I'm going home, because there is no place like home."

The End


End file.
